All Might
Real form= |-|Active Quirk= |-|Young= Personal Characteristics Name: Toshinori Yagi Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: All Might(オールマイト Ōrumaito) Symbol of Peace. Height: 2,20cm Weight: 255kg Allies: Izuku Midoriya Enemies: All For One Description: In his empowered form, Toshinori is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique, his design resembling a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. Toshinori's Golden Age hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y," designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. In his "true form," after sustaining permanent damage from All for One, Toshinori's declining health reduced him to a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate the change in body mass between forms, but after the end of Toshinori's tenure as a hero, he starts wearing clothes that fit him in his true form, as he no longer needs big clothes that fit his muscle form. In his early career, Toshinori was a lean but fit young man. In his empowered form, his facial features were noticeably softer. In both his normal and empowered form, he did not have shadowed eyes on his face, completely showing his white sclerae while retaining the deep blue irises of his eyes, possibly showing how he was not a shell of his former self. Summary All Might is the former Hero Number 1 who bore the title of Peace Symbol. He teaches Fundamental Heroes Studies at U.A. High Toshinori was the eighth user of the One For All individuality and received this from Nana Shimura. He has already passed the torch to Izuku Midoriya, whom he is preparing to be his successor. After his fight against All For One he loses all the remaining power he still had. All Might retired from the fight against crime and ended his era as the greatest hero in the world. Mentality Intelligence: High Morality: Lawful-Good Sexual Preference: Heterossexual Objectives: Protect the world. Tastes: Nothing special. Power and Stats Tier: C/4 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Status Amplification, Climate Manipulation (Limited), Melee, Martial Master, Resistance to Absorption of Power, Transformation , Pseudo-Flight (May fluctuate temporarily after thrusting). Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Human level (Has a slim build and several injuries to his body) | City level (With Detroit Double Smash, Destroyed a giant metal cube | At least Mountain level ( created a cyclone that resulted in a storm in the city), Higher at its apex (Much stronger than before) Durability: Human level | City level (Took blows from All For One) | Mountain (Resisted blows from All For One at its peak) Speed: Human | Hypersonic (Quite higher than Midoriya 100%) | Hypersonic (Higher than before, with its previous version considered slow relative to its apex) Lifting Strength: At Least MN (Far superior to Deku who sent Kai Chisaki flying) | At least '' 'MN' '' Stamina: Low (All Might can't stay long transformed due to damage to his body) Range: Variable Weaknesses: The damage to your body does not allow you to be transformed for a long time. Key: Real Form | Remains of One For All | Weakened Arsenal Standard Equipment: None Notable Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All(ワン・フォー・オール Wan Fō Ōru): Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Individuality has given you access to almost unlimited, stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility, and invulnerability. All Might was so proficient with One For All that he was widely known as the most powerful person in the world. OFA.gif|'One For All' OFA3.gif * Texas Smash(テキサススマッシュ Tekisasu Sumasshu): All Might uses a powerful direct punch that creates a great deal of wind pressure. So much so, that All Might can level half of a city with a single punch. He used this technique for the first time to save Izuku from villain Sludge. texassmash.gif|'Texas Smash' texassmash2.gif *'Detroit Smash'(デトロイトスマッシュ Detoroito Sumasshu): Similar to the Texas Smash, All Might uses a powerful downward punch that creates a powerful upward current that alters the climate. He first used this to save Izuku and Katsuki from villain Sludge. Detroit Smash2.gif|'Detroit Smash' Detroit Smash.gif|'Double Detroit Smash' Missouri Smash(ミズーリースマッシュ Mizūrī Sumasshu): All Might uses a direct hit to attack his opponent in one swift movement, whose blow is a slap with his turned hand. This move was first used against the Trapeze Head Gear. Missouri Smash.gif|'Missouri Smash' * California Smash (カリフォルニア スマッシュ Kariforunia Sumasshu): All Might can strike with a front somersault leading to a downward punch. This move was first used against a villain while he was studying abroad in the United States. California Smash.gif|'California Smash' * Carolina Smash (カロライナスマッシュ Karoraina Sumasshu): All Might can strike with a two-way blow across the opponent's body. This move was first used against the Nomu. * New Hampshire Smash (ニューハンプシャースマッシュ Nyūhanpushā Sumasshu): All Might can propel himself to his enemy and crushes his body into the enemy, crushing them with his great weight. This movement is first used to propel itself towards Izuku. New Hampshire Smash.gif|'New Hampshire Smash' * Oklahoma Smash (オクラホマスマッシュ Okurahoma Sumasshu): All Might can spin while enemies cling to it, spinning hard enough so that when released, they can be thrown easily through concrete. This move is used for the first time against copies of the Nomu. Oklahoma Smash.gif|'Oklahoma Smash' * Nebraska Smash: All Might turns his arm while punching to create a tornado. This move was first used to destroy a swarm of two hundred mini bombers. * United States of Smash (ユナイテッド ステーテス オヴ スマッシュ Yunaiteddo Sutētesu Ovu Sumasshu): Using all his power, All Might delivers a massive punch with his fist. It is powerful enough to send shockwaves reverberating around the area and can incapacitate enemies of extraordinary caliber, such as All For One. All Might can use this move to defeat All For One, at the cost of almost completely depleting what is left of power. One For All in your body. United States Of Smash.gif|'United States Of Smash' Note: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans